Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for automatically validating classified data objects.
Description of the Related Art
Systems often contain large volumes of data objects that need to be classified using taxonomies that in their turn can have tens or hundreds of thousands of categories. Known systems classify the content of data objects, however, it is difficult to validate that the classifications are correct. With known systems, validating that the classifications are correct is largely a manual process that is very time consuming and difficult.
For example, when a data system contains large volumes of data objects, it is desirable to classify the data objects based on their content. The data system may include a classification system through which the data objects are processed. Known classification systems include a plurality of categories and when processing the data objects, divide the data object into the various categories based on the content of the data object. However, one challenge associated with classification systems is validating whether a certain classification of a data object is correct. With many known classification systems, the process of validating whether a certain classification is correct is performed manually.